Blue Eyed Savior
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Some days you forget purposely, some you just can't remember, and then there is that type of day that you just can't seem to forget…When it comes to remembering anything important, Naruto falls short, but there is one day Naruto could never forget no matter how hard he tried to erase it from his memories….Rated (M) for language, violence, rape re-tells, and NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE EYED SAVIOR**

**Chapter 1**

The mind is a powerful thing when mentally trying to forget something that makes your heart sting...

Sitting upon the heads of the previous Hokage's, Naruto sat watching the sun slowly leave his sight.

_Sunset…no longer one of my favorite times… _Naruto thought.

Naruto then heard a startling noise coming from behind him…it was his sensei Kakashi coming to join.

"Hahh the sunset huh, pretty nice one tonight eh Naruto?" Kakashi muttered.

"Not that into them anymore. Just a faded glowing light, I guess." Naruto muttered back.

"Naruto that was quite some time ago that incident happened, you need to move on." Kakashi instructed.

"That one simple incident did a lot to hurt me. OKAY! I can't just forget it. I see it EVERYDAY AT SUNSET. It repeats itself over and over in my head until the sun disappears!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Trust me Naruto, you two being my students, it hurt me as well. I on the other hand have to be tough for the both of you, to encourage you guys to move on. He hasn't left his room yet either…that time of course scared him the most. He was the one at risk then. You're the one that tried to help him…" Kakashi added.

Naruto kept his head down so Kakashi, hopefully, wouldn't notice tears forming.

_That's right, I couldn't help him then, it was all Kakashi coming to back me up that then I was able to get him back._

It was no use; Naruto was balling his eyes out just by thinking about it again.

The sun had now set itself over the mountain, it was dark, Naruto still sitting there trying to dry his tears, Kakashi with his arm around his blue eyed, emotional student, re-thinking the events that had taken place during that horrifying sunset.

It was a simple scouting mission through the Forest of Death. Kakashi had taken just Naruto and Sasuke with him to help them gain a stronger bond. They were becoming troublesome to have together on missions.

"Okay you two this simple mission is just for you. You must use what teamwork you have to accomplish this." Kakashi explained.

"Tch. He'll only slow me down." Sasuke spat.

"AH! Kakashi where's Sakura? Why does _he_ have to be here?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quiet both of you. This is to help improve the success of our future missions." Kakashi once again explained.

"Whatever." They both said in unison.

Kakashi turned his back to them as he continued to explain to them the mission.

"Okay there are several scrolls that are hidden within the Forest of Death. You must find them all through teamwork. You can't find them on your own; I've made sure of that." Kakashi finished

As Kakashi turned back around he saw his students were _still_ arguing.

"Did you two even hear what I just said?" Kakashi asked a little irritated.

"I don't want to work with someone like him Sensei!" Naruto hollered in Sasuke's face.

Kakashi saw that statement had made Sasuke flinch. He kept his eye on Sasuke as he continued talking to Naruto.

"Now Naruto you guys are teammate. Comrades. You have to be able to work well together or this will only get worse." Kakashi demanded.

"I just can't Sensei. It's impossible to get along with him. Can't you bring Sakura here instead? Sasuke can just work along with you." Naruto pleaded.

"So you want him away from both his teammates and only to work with his Sensei? How will that work when I have to leave the mission?" Kakashi asked while still looking over at Sasuke.

"It'll be okay I'll still have Sakura." Naruto said with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

Still locking his gaze to Sasuke, whose head was bent looking at the ground, Kakashi asked him what he thought.

"…"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked back and almost fell backwards when he saw water drops on the ground under Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto quietly asked.

All he heard was a sniffle as Sasuke wiped his eyes. He looked up to Kakashi then locked his gaze with Naruto's.

"The idiot's right Kakashi. He can't work with me. I'll be fine on my own." Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto started.

Sasuke turned on one foot looking away from his "comrade" and leapt off into the forest…alone.

"SASUKE WAIT!" Naruto yelled after him.

Kakashi let out a sigh, shocked that Sasuke was crying.

**(A/N) I had this one up on Fanfiction before but decided to take it down, re-do it, and make it longer into chapters. I'm not sure how long this one'll be yet. Please Enjoy! R&R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke continued treading through the dark forest looking for the scrolls. He knew Kakashi meant what he said, but he thought he'd try to at least get one himself.

_Where the hell would Kakashi put a scroll? _

The young ninja closed his eyes and raised his head. He concentrated on the scents and sounds of the forest around him. Sasuke then heard the rustle of paper.

_THERE!_

He jumped up onto a tree branch and continued leaping from branch to branch until he had reached the scroll. The scroll was open and lying on a neighboring tree branch.

_Why isn't it hidden and why is it open?_

Sasuke quietly made his way closer to the scroll. His guard was up as he got to the branch where the scroll lay.

_Maybe Kakashi was lying. _

He suddenly heard the crack off a twig below him. As he looked underneath the branch he was on, Sasuke quickly jumped away from the scroll. Knowing something was wrong he continued to run, not knowing where he was headed he ran and hid behind the biggest tree he could find. The last thing he saw was a paper bomb underneath his foot.

_Shit._

Sasuke couldn't get away in time as the explosion through him back against the tree, knocking it to the ground.

"I'm thinking you need to apologize to him Naruto. He was clearly upset and I've never seen him cry." Kakashi said.

"Okay…okay I get it Sensei. I go find him-" Naruto's sentence was cut short as a loud explosion then a crash shook the Earth.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi gasped and jumped onto a tree.

"Naruto! Go find Sasuke now! There are rouge ninja in this forest. I have to report to the Hokage. Don't confront the ninja just find Sasuke and head back to the village." Kakashi demanded as he left to go back to the village.

Naruto was stunned to find rouge ninja hidden all over the forest. He couldn't see Sasuke anywhere he looked. He was begging to get worried.

_Dammit! This is all my fault. _

He heard loud laughter that stopped him in his tracks. Naruto looked below the tree branch he was standing on to find four rouge ninja holding what looked like rope.

"Ahahaha! Look here boys we found us a little spy from the Hidden Leaf Village." The leader rouge ninja spout while laughing hysterically.

Naruto had the urge to just jump down and take them all on. The next thing he saw really got his blood to boil. He watched as the leader picked up a small body and ties the rope around him. It was Sasuke and he was unconscious.

This had completely angered Naruto. He was mad at himself for saying those things to Sasuke, he was mad at Sasuke for running away, and he was mad at those who hurt his friend. He looked back down at Sasuke noticing he was bleeding from both his legs, his shoulder, and his head. Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke had to have been in that explosion for his clothes to be so torn up and he was bleeding.

_He's…bleeding._

Naruto hands were in fist with their knuckles turning white. He had to listen to Kakashi…he can't attack all four of them. Even he knew he didn't have a chance.

_Does it even matter if I have a chance?_

Naruto snapped out of his rage for a moment as the leader sat Sasuke down and knelt in front of him, almost starting at the young ninja.

"He's not bad. Boy's we're having fun tonight!" The leader exclaimed as his followers cheered.

Naruto could only stare in confusion.

_What does he mean by fun?_

**(A/N) FUN? What does "FUN" mean my friends? Muhahahahaha! Please R&R and enjoy future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi ran as fast as he could until he had finally reached the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage! I report the discovery of rouge ninja in the Forest of Death." Kakashi reported.

"Was it just you Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"No lady Tsunade. I was with two of my students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi explained feeling slight guilt over leaving them.

"It'll take time to find ninja to accompany you. Kakashi go back to your students to give back up…if needed. Rouge ninja's are dangerous they'll need your help if something happens." Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi nodded the leapt out the open window in the Hokage's office.

Back in the forest, Naruto continued to watch the four ninja around his friend. He hardly even blinked; afraid he'd miss his chance to attack.

"Come on boss can't we start yet! The sun's almost setting." One of the followers pleaded.

"It'll be more fun for him to be awake, but if you can't wait then wake him up." Said the leader.

Naruto's stance changed from defense to offense as the ninja approached Sasuke. He was ready to attack head on…but _still_ decided to wait for Kakashi.

The ninja made his way towards Sasuke with the other two followers close behind him. He started to shake the young ninja, gently at first, but continued getting harsher.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He was greatly weak and confused as to what was going on.

"What the..? What happened?" Sasuke quietly asked.

Naruto could only smile knowing his friend was awake and talking. The happy moment quickly died as he watched the leader walk towards Sasuke. He gripped Sasuke's face, tilting it up, and licked his neck.

"GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the leader away.

"We have a fighter boss."

"I can see that. Tastes better when they have a little energy."

Sasuke was definitely alert now and was breathing heavily, waiting for the next attack. Naruto's face was blank as he stood frozen to the branch. His knuckles already white were now cracking in pure rage.

_Dammit Kakashi where are you?! I can't take much more of this!_

The leader snapped his fingers and his followers held Sasuke's legs down so he couldn't kick. He knelt down in front of Sasuke, gripping his face again; he forcibly pushed his lips to the young ninjas'. The "kiss" seemed to go on forever as the rouge ninja shoved his finger into the side of Sasuke's mouth, allow instant access for his tongue.

Sasuke tried and tried to get his legs free, but failed as he couldn't move. His last attempt to stop "this" was to bite his tongue. He bit down hard until blood filled his mouth.

"AHHHHHARG! Damn brat!" The leader fell back holding his mouth while spitting out blood.

The following ninjas' stood up and started kicking Sasuke until he too was spitting up blood. The leader held his hand up, to stop them, as he looked around. He felt something frightening in the air around them.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head. He knew this feeling…he'd felt it once before.

_Thank you…Naruto._

A red light was shining above them, in the trees. They couldn't see what it was until it jumped down…and was walking towards them. Naruto walked straight to the leader…the look of death in his eyes…as his kyuubi chakra took over.

_Sorry Kakashi I can't wait any longer. Their dead. HE'S DEAD._

Naruto lunged at the leader his claws all ready to draw blood.

**(A/N) I had fun writing this chapter. ^_^ Yay! Naruto! Go get em'**

**Please R&R they give me life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi arrived back at where he was with his two students. He looked around trying to see if he could sense where they were. He climbed to the tree closest to him when he felt something overwhelming.

_Damn. I know who that is. _

Kakashi began running, following the immense chakra.

_Hope I make it in time._

The leader kept dodging Naruto, although he was terrified. The others could hardly move as the watched the beast attack it's prey.

"Dammit fools get the seal!" The leader screamed towards his men.

One of them searched each of their bags trying to find the seal to shut all chakra points.

"Found it boss!" He said while throwing it at his leader.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could.

The leader had caught the seal as Naruto's attacks pinned him against a tree.

"Stupid kid…control yourself. I'll let you watch." The leader spat at Naruto's face as he slammed the seal to Naruto's forehead.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell back onto the ground; his orange glow fading.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke looked around, trying to find something to cut his rope, as he tried to sit back up. The leader tied Naruto up and dragged him next to Sasuke.

"I see. You two must be friends since your from the same village and your out here by yourselves." The leader announced.

Naruto cut his glare off at the leader to glance around at Sasuke. It still hurt him to see Sasuke in this state.

"I'm sorry…Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"We have to get out of here Naruto. I don't want-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off as he was lifted up onto the leader's shoulder.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto hollered at his back.

"Shut it kid and enjoy the "show." The leader winked at Naruto as his sinister smile grew.

"What show?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked at the others with a look of excitement that gave him more confusion. He then looked at Sasuke. He was placed across from Naruto and was surrounded by the ninja. Naruto locked his gaze with his friend's. Sasuke's eyes were almost pleading as horror filled his body.

_Naruto…_

Naruto continued looking at Sasuke completely shocked that Sasuke could get so scared. He wasn't sure what was going on or what was going to happen, but he still tried to get free. He had to stop them!

Kakashi stopped in his tracks as the merciless chakra faded. He turned around, scoping out his surroundings. He was sure he felt it fade quicker than it should've.

_Dammit Naruto. What happened?_

He continued running towards where the chakra had been emanating from.

_I hope I'm not too late. _

The leader walked over to Sasuke and untied his headband. He then made his way back to Naruto, and untied his headband.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

"I'll need one of these for the show. The other one is just a souvenir for myself." The leader chuckled as he approached Sasuke.

The young ninja tried to back away as far as he could until his back met another tree. The leader only laughed as he tied Naruto's headband around Sasuke's mouth. Naruto flinched as his anger grew at the sight.

"There we go. Can't have you being too loud." He said while tying Sasuke's headband around his arm.

"Let's begin before the sun goes down." The leader commanded.

Naruto looked away from his friend as he locked his gaze with the fading sunset…he never thought this scene would forever be imprinted in his mind.

**(A/N) There goes another chapter leading up to the "fun." (sigh) I'm having fun with this. Sorry Sasuke. R&R ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"STOP! LET GO!" Sasuke cried as he fought off the many hands that touched him.

"Damn. He really is a fighter Boss."

"I know. Let me try." The leader said as he pushed through his men towards the young ninja.

By that time Naruto was now on his stomach trying to slither his way to Sasuke. He couldn't break free from his ropes…but he had to get them away from his friend!

_Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do?! _

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled as loud as his lungs could handle.

The followers stopped as they heard Naruto yell the name "Kakashi."

"Hey isn't he some strong copying ninja?" One of the men asked.

"He might be on his way! Leader let's hurry and get out of here!"

"Fools. I like this one I'm not leaving yet! I'll do it quick okay." The leader said.

"DO WHAT?! You won't live if you continue to touch him you…stupid shit." Naruto threatened as he got up off his stomach and tried to stand.

The followers stared at the young blonde ninja in fear.

"What are you doing you fools?!" The leader yelled.

"Wait. Boss I think we should leave."

"Then go cowards!" The leader yelled as he returned his attention to Sasuke.

He ripped the rest of Sasuke's shirt off then went straight to his shorts. Sasuke fought to move around so that he couldn't get them off. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

_Help me._

Feeling the silent plea from Sasuke, Naruto ripped through his ropes and ran straight at the leader. He already got Sasuke's shorts off and was now working to get his down. Two of the followers stuck around and tried to keep Naruto away from their leader.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said the leader as he forcibly turned Sasuke over, his ass in the air, ready.

Sasuke thoughts were all jumbled up as he tried to quickly think of a way to get out of this. Since his hands were still tied behind his back there wasn't much he could do but take it. He felt the pulsing heat at his entrance. Sasuke let out a small whimper and he slammed his eyes shut.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto roared as he fought his way through to Sasuke.

He then glanced around to see Sasuke's was in the ground and his butt, exposed and in the air. Naruto froze. Sasuke whimpered. He forced whatever chakra he had inside out, breaking the seal. The beast charged through the two remaining ninja and to their leader.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The beast roared at his prey.

The leader picked Sasuke up and turned him around so he was using him as a shield against the raging monster.

Naruto stopped just in time as he was about to slice Sasuke apart.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he stared at the scared and pride-less ninja.

The other ninja came up behind Naruto now placing two more seals on his back. They grabbed his arms and dragged him back to lie on the ground.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the ground.

The leader laid Sasuke back to his previous position. He began realigning himself to Sasuke's entrance. He began to tremble in excited…he didn't want to wait. The rouge ninja plunged his full length into the small ninja's hole.

"Mmmfph!" Sasuke grunted out in shock and pain. If the headband hadn't been there his screams would've filled the entire forest for miles.

Naruto once again stared in disgust and guilt. He couldn't do anything to stop this from happening to his friend. His best friend.

The young defeated ninja hung his head to the ground as he heard the shuffling of leaves near by. Kakashi leapt out of the bushes and took down the two ninja hovering over Naruto.

"Kakashi…" Naruto whispered through silent sobs.

Kakashi looked down and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned to face the leader that was still inside his student. Kakashi got in a battle stance as he revealed his sharingan eye.

"Come on Naruto." Kakashi commanded.

Naruto wiped his eyes and stood next to his Sensei, ready for battle. The leader got out of Sasuke and stood to face the two Leaf ninjas. His face held a slight smirk as he bent down and picked Sasuke up, so that he was standing in front of him.

"You won't be able to attack me with him in between us…would you?" The leader teased as he turned Sasuke's head to the side and bit his collar bone.

Sasuke's eyes widen, but soon faded as though he couldn't go on anymore. Kakashi turned to Naruto, but all he saw was dust, as Naruto lunged towards the leader's face. His fist met with the rouge ninja's face and he flew through many trees, knocking them all down in a cloud of dirt.

"You will not touch him anymore." Naruto threatened while wiping the blood off his fist.

**(A/N) AH! I'm getting chills. This is becoming a lot longer than I had planned. Do I enjoy it? Of course! R&R my people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto stalked his prey until the leader was pinned against a large boulder.

"Naruto wait. You can't kill him." Kakashi said as he tended to Sasuke's wounds.

"The hell? Why not?! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT THEY DID TO HIM?!" Naruto screamed while pointing at his friend.

"I know your angry, but he should be put on trial and be sent away for his crimes. I've already caught the other four and turned them in. Who knows they might even be sentenced to death. You shouldn't be the one to do it Naruto." Kakashi explained, trying to calm his student.

Naruto glanced at they shaking shit in front of him then looked back at Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke looked completely broken…his face pale with the scar of violation on his body. It pained Naruto to look at someone that he cared _deeply_ for and have them in that condition.

_I have to kill him for what he did. I don't care what happens to me. I just can't let him take another breath. I must…kill…him. _

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at his friend contemplating whether or not to go through with the kill. He pulled on Kakashi's shirt asking him to help him up. Kakashi nodded and stood while lifting Sasuke to his feet. The young student's shirt was ruined so the only thing he was wearing was what remained of his shorts and Naruto's jacket that he'd taken off.

Sasuke tapped Kakashi's hand telling him to let go. He made his way to his friend and reached out to take hold of his shirt. Naruto felt the hand on his back and turned his head to see Sasuke's eyes tearing up and his legs were shaking. Naruto turned around to hold onto Sasuke's arms to help keep him up.

At the same time Kakashi went past his students and captured the leader of the rouge ninjas.

"I'm…so…sorry Sa…Sasuke." Naruto said in between hiccups of tears.

Sasuke collapsed, taking Naruto with him. They both sit on the ground sobbing. Naruto kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing them. He didn't know what to do when his best friend was in this state.

_All I can say is I'm sorry…Sasuke. I should've been there for you. _

Naruto's tears started up again as he thought over all that just happened. Sasuke raised his head to look at Naruto's and placed his hand under Naruto's chin, lifting his face so their eyes were locked.

"It's okay Naruto. I forgive you. You came for me still even after what I said to you…it's…okay." Sasuke said as he started crying again, this time his cries echoed throughout the forest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For what I said, me not saving you fast enough, and for what happened to you…I'M SORRY!" Naruto screamed as he threw his arms around his friend and held him close.

Naruto hated himself for waiting for Kakashi when he could've ended this before Sasuke had to go through what he went through.

_This'll never happen again. Never. DAMMIT! _Naruto screamed in his head, trying to lock it in his mind.

Kakashi looked down at his sobbing students as he unclenched his aching fists.

_I could've ran faster. Why did I leave them to begin with? I'm sorry Sasuke._

Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye as he looked off into the distance. The sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon.

_Such a beautiful sunset. A sunset like this…I'll never forget._

**(A/N) That's the end of the flashback that took up like six chapters. Muhaha! Anyways the next chapter will be back in present time. Enjoy! If your confused go back to the beginning of chapter one. You'll be able to tell when Kakashi goes into flashback mode. R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun has risen yet again to another day.

Naruto just waking up at the blinding sight, sun stinging his puffy blue eyes, which had been crying all night. He had had a dream of their previous mission.

He got himself up out of bed and got dressed, ate his usual cup of ramen, and then he was out the door headed to his usual destination.

Sasuke's Place.

_I wonder if he'll talk more today. Kakashi was right, it happened months ago. Maybe I should try to convince Sasuke to move on…and try to forget it…hmmmm or maybe I could tell him…Ahhhh I don't know what to tell him since I can't forget about it myself! _ Naruto, loudly, thought while walking to Sasuke's.

Finally arriving at Sasuke's, Naruto looked up at the windows that were all closed, curtains drawn, he took a deep breath and starting to unlock the door (he had made his own key) but he noticed it was already unlocked. Not really understanding why he entered the very silent home of Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE! I'm here! You up yet?!" Naruto yelled up the stairs.

He took off his shoes and made his way up to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door waiting for the usual invitation. Minutes passed…

The impatience blonde opened the door and poked his head inside. It was pitch black inside his room, Naruto couldn't see a thing.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't see." Naruto whispered as he flipped the switch.

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately started filling with rage the second the light turned on. It was the same sight he saw that very same sun sinking evening.

There, lying on the floor near the window was Sasuke; his entire body was covered in what looked like bruises. His face was turned towards Naruto; eyes closed.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eyes shot open from the loud out burst. His eyes then widened to match Naruto's.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke gasped while trying to get up.

Naruto ran over to help him up…his mind mostly thinking about hiding his tears.

"What happened to you?! Why were you on the ground!? Where is your shirt?" Naruto said panicking.

"…Idiot calm down. I was only watching the sunset last night. I guess I must've fallen asleep." Sasuke explained.

"Okay…so what happened to your shirt?" Naruto added sniffling.

"I don't know. Was I wearing anything else when you came in?" Sasuke asked.

"Just your regular shorts but they were unzipped like they are now." Naruto said slightly panting.

Sasuke started breathing heavily as he tried to walk. Pain shot through his back and was clearly shown on his face.

"Damn…damn…DAMN IT! Not again…!" Sasuke yelled bending over.

Naruto then became confused as he noticed Sasuke was starting to shake.

"What is it Sasuke?! What happened to you last night?" Naruto asked frustrated.

_Why is he shaking so much all of the sudden? I haven't seen him shake this much since..._

"Naruto? Was the door locked when you came in?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nah Sasuke it was unlocked. I just assumed you forgot, which in fact, is unlike you." Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke laid back on his bed with his arm across his face, trying to cover his eyes.

_Why me? Ever since then they won't leave me alone. I know for sure I did lock the door last night, I know it…but damn it they still got in! _

"Sasuke what did you mean by "not again"?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed next to Sasuke.

"You remember that night…in the forest of death. What happened to me…I mean?" Sasuke began.

Naruto then began to tremble himself. Trying to control it he crossed his legs and his arms. It didn't help.

"The leader that _took_ me that night…he had other followers hidden near by." Sasuke then sat up to face Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face…his eyes turned red as the tears started. The blonde was getting angry…he didn't understand why Sasuke was crying.

_DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL IS HE CRYING? Also what's strange is that I'm pretty sure he knows he was crying so why did he show his face to me like this? He looks vulnerable…scared even. DAMN IT WHY?!_

"Naruto. Can you stay here with me tonight?" Sasuke said looking down.

Quite surprised and yet kind of thrilled, Naruto spoke without realizing

"Sure Sasuke."

**(A/N) Oh no! Here we go again my dear Sasuke. I love messing with you my love. ^_^ Next chapter or two I don't know for sure, but it'll be Sasuke telling Naruto about what happened to him the night before. Enjoy and and and R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night they were both still sitting on the bed, not speaking.

_Why was he crying? What did he mean by "there were others near by" and what was so bad that I had to stay here?_

"Naruto. Sorry I asked you to stay here. But to tell you the truth…I felt relieved when you said yes." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto's face went to a completely shocked expression then to the happiest grin he could make.

"Its fine Sasuke, I mean we're team mates so I have to make sure you get the correct sleep so you don't screw up the missions." Naruto joked.

"Ch' like I would ever mess up a…" Sasuke broke off his sentence letting his head drop.

"SASUKE! Since I'm going to stay here, I want to know why." Naruto said now sitting, on the floor, directly in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked up to see Naruto sitting on the floor propped up on his knees.

"I told you…remember that night…at the for…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! Sorry. But what I don't understand is what happened last night or what happened "again" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shook his head back and forth nervously; as the scenes from the night before flooded back into his memory.

"Come on Sasuke, tell me what happened." Naruto said calmly while placing his hands on Sasuke's shaking knees.

_I've never seen him this scared with just me around. _

"Okay you persistent Idiot. Last night while watching the sunset, I had heard the door unlock and open along with footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought it was you…although it was an unusual visit. I called your name but no one answered. So I got up and went near the door, as soon as I looked out a giant purple flash went off in front of my face…I couldn't see anything. The next thing I know I was on the floor near the window completely paralyzed." Sasuke explained…then suddenly stopped.

Naruto knew there was more to the story. So he gently rubbed his hands across Sasuke's knees for encouragement to continue.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's beaming eyes and continued his story.

"…Hmm when the purple flash faded I then looked around my room to see who was there. There were two rouge ninjas standing in my doorway…with raised eyebrows and grinning like they were checking something out." Sasuke coughed…creeped out.

…_I'm not liking this story…DAMN IT when all this shit was happening to him…where was I? Crying like a pathetic baby on a Hokage's head._

Sasuke swallowed and kept on with the story telling.

"They started walking towards me…the first guy took me by my hair and yanked me up onto the other guys' lap. Then the guy I was lazily sitting on took my arm cuffs off…then he took out a kunai, threatened to kill me if I even tried to yell or escape…and then he cut my shirt off. I couldn't move I couldn't fight back…so I had to sit there and take this shit!" Sasuke exclaimed…gripping the bed.

"Sasuke…continue now or I promise you I'll end up killing something…" Naruto half threatened.

Sasuke's eyes widened then he hurriedly continued on.

"…The ninja I was sitting on picked me up like a stupid princess and turned me around to lay me on the bed. I think I remember the other ninja only looking out the window most of the time. I do remember the ninja that was with me, his name was Sukai and the one keeping watch was Sho. Sukai took both my arms in one hand…and unzipped my shorts…I then tried my hardest to speak. But Sho then came over and put his hand on my mouth. The other gave my hands to Sho while he felt around with his now free hands. Sho had my hands…and covered my mouth. There wasn't anything I could do then. So…Su…kai…h…he." Sasuke's voice started to shake. His body followed soon after.

"S…Sasuke. TELL ME THE REST! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THEY DID TO YOU!" Naruto yelled his hands now on Sasuke's shoulders.

The frightened raven boy tried his best to control his shaking so that he could continue.

"Uh…okay I'll tell you the rest…this time no stopping." Sasuke reassured.

**(A/N) My…my…let's continue the story Sasuke. NO STOPPING. Please R&R ^_^ it gives my fingers life to continue typing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke prepared himself to let his guard down completely just so he could confide to Naruto the horror he'd been through.

"O…okay. After Sukai gave Sho my hands and Sho covered my mouth, Sukai started kissing me everywhere…starting at my neck and moving down. Stopping to suck my nipples…and the sides of my chest. He then started feeling me up…down there. He kept asking if it felt good and he also said that it was "Sasuke" who wanted him to come…they both said lots of things…but"

"TELL ME ALL THAT THEY SAID SASUKE…I SAID EVERYTHING!" Naruto exclaimed…looking down fiercely.

Sasuke then got a worried look in his eyes but thought that he'd better tell him all of it.

"A…all Sho said was that I always looks for this stuff from anyone…and that if I told anyone about what had happened…they'd come back and give it to me so hard I'd bleed out. I obviously never listened to their shitty threats. Anyways Sho then took his hand off my mouth and…kissed me."

Sasuke flinched from the pain in his shoulders which Naruto was gripping so tightly. He continued on…ignoring it.

"He kept kissing me while Sukai…took off his pants…and prepped himself. He took mine out and started sucking it…he kept saying I was ready and that he couldn't wait. Sho kept kissing me until he…I guess couldn't breathe anymore and covered my mouth back up. At that time I started to notice the paralysis was wearing off…but like that even helped because I still couldn't move. At the same moment I noticed both the guys were starting to get up while carrying me. They ended up flipping me over…Sho replaced his hand with my own headband."

Sasuke flinched in remembering it'd happened once before.

"H..he then positioned himself underneath me…so that my…uh…yeah so that it would go into his mouth…my ass was in the air while my face shoved into the pillows…AH!"

Sasuke exclaimed as the pain increased in his shoulders.

"IDIOT! Let go already grab something else…would you!?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked up at him slowly and noticed Sasuke's bare shoulders were bright red…he then let his hands fall slowly landing back on Sasuke's knees.

"…sorry." Naruto calmly whispered.

"Just remember loser you wanted to hear EVERYTHING." Sasuke added.

"…yeah I do…so get on with the rest." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke hesitated but went on anyways.

"Sukai…well…he…okay Naruto the guy fucked me and his friend sucked me off…and that's basically all that happened…THE END."

Sasuke quickly ended his "story" and got up, walking over to the window to look at the view…which was now another damn sunset.

"So tell me Sasuke if that's all that happened how did you end up over there near the window on the floor?" Naruto questioned while walking over to Sasuke.

"DAMN IT NARUTO WHY CAN'T THAT BE ENOUGH FOR YOU?! DOES IT GET YOU EXCITED TO HEAR ALL THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED TO THE COOL AND CALM SASUKE UCHIHA?!" Sasuke challenged as he turned to face his rival.

Naruto slowly raised a hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek…while suddenly punching him so hard Sasuke ended up on the other side of the room. Naruto followed the path of his fallen opponent. Sasuke was laying on his side gripping his face.

"SHIT NARUTO WHAT THE…" Sasuke stopped as he looked up to see two bright blue eyes staring straight at him overflowing with uncontrollable tears.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke voice shook, completely stunned by the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke…don't think for one second that any real harm that comes to you, aside from me, doesn't kill me inside. Especially _that_ kind of harm. You are one of my teammates Sasuke…your also my _best friend_. So to answer your questions from before, yes your story was enough for me but I want to know everything anyways…and no it does not get me the least excited to know that once again I couldn't help you and that I was utterly useless." Naruto explained fighting back more upcoming tears; he was then sitting next to Sasuke on the floor.

Sasuke turned so he was now facing his sobbing friend.

"Naruto. Listen to me. Just because you didn't get them then or last night…that doesn't make you useless. Truthfully Naruto, you're the least useless to me. You have always been there for me." Sasuke confessed slightly blushing.

Naruto felt a deep pounding in his chest and he then noticed he was also blushing. He stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke…

"I could at least help you get up." Naruto said jokingly.

**(A/N) Aw terrible story telling turns into lovely blushing. Fantastic.**

**Now my people Review if it's not too much to ask. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke slightly grinned, which made Naruto blush even more, and sat down next to Naruto, now, on his bed.

"Now Sasuke tell me the real end of what happened. Please." Naruto begged.

"Heh loser. After they got tired of the bed scene, Sukai got out of me and then whispered something to Sho. Sho then grabbed me by my hair again and threw me near the window. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sukai was getting dressed and standing guard. At that time I noticed my arms were free so I struggled to put my shorts back on but I couldn't zip them in time…Sho jumped on top of me crushing my arms underneath me. He took off his headband and tied my arms up again. He told me that I was going to have fun with him…I couldn't say anything so I just stared at him in disgust…pretty pathetic. He took off his pants and picked me up effortlessly and sat down on my bed…he then placed me on his lap…and fucked me…"

Sasuke stopped to look at Naruto's expression…it changed from pleading to hear more…to a furious face with fire in his eyes.

"…He did that for several minutes. Then I think he got bored so he injected me with another sort of paralysis serum that takes time to work. He threw me off his lap, took back his headband and started beating me. Sukai joined in…the bastard! After they were satisfied they left but they said they'd be back tonight…so I pulled back on my shorts without zipping them…because at that time I had finally passed out, from my entire body being in pain, on my floor near the window." Sasuke finished…with a sigh of relief and slight disgust.

"That's why I asked if you could stay here…so we both could keep watch and capture the little shits if they came back…" Sasuke explained roughly.

Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's lying eyes…

"…Sasuke did they scare you?" Naruto asked with concerned eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and changed to straight humiliation and anger.

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE SCARED OF THOSE COWARDLY SHITS?!" Sasuke yelled while jumping up, now standing.

"Sorry…just thought I'd ask…because to be honest Sasuke I was getting scared for you… and I was just listening to it." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke sunk back down…and broke down at the same time…his head hung low with his raven hair covering his face…and gentle tears found there way through to rain down his cheeks onto his lap.

Naruto saw the water drops on his lap. Strangely the sight of Sasuke crying no longer stunned him; he put his hand on the side of Sasuke's face and turned it so Sasuke was looking directly at him. Sasuke flinched thinking he was about to be punched again. Instead Naruto just calmly lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to Sasuke." Naruto reassured.

Sasuke smiled wiping his eyes.

They both lifted their heads staring at each other now…Sasuke had stopped crying and Naruto had calmed down enough to show less anger in his face.

"Hey Sasuke…you had said awhile ago that they'd be coming back tonight. Did they happen to say when exactly?" Naruto asked.

"…No it's not a date you idiot! They just said toni…DAMN IT! I'm such an idiot." Sasuke exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Naruto said completely confused.

"What was I thinking of putting you in danger like this, you shouldn't be here…I can't believe I even told you everything! They could be after you at the same time." Sasuke panicked.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Sasuke…believe or not you told me the whole thing and asked me to stay with you because you wanted help. So I'm going to stay with you for however long it takes for those bastards to leave you alone!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered while gripping his hand in Naruto's.

"How touching…damn brat." A mysteriously sinister voice mumbled coming from the hallway. Sukai and Sho the rouge ninja suddenly walked in the room.

"How's my baby boy Sasuke doing? Does anything hurt?" Sukai teased.

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled standing up quickly.

Naruto shot up and placed himself in front off Sasuke, as if to shield him.

"Damn wimpy Uchiha went and told his little boy." Sho complained.

"Look babe we didn't actually come to "give" it to you this time…poor you." Sho teased with a comical frown on his face.

"Why are you here then!? Tell me dammit!" Naruto demanded.

"Geez we actually came here to…"Sho then disappeared.

Sukai was guarding the doorway.

Stunned and surprised Sasuke and Naruto scanned the entire room to locate Sho.

"SASUKE! MOVE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sho appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai.

"Wish we could've kept you Uchiha. I had a lot of fun." Sho whispered

Sukai jumped onto Naruto holding him back. Hearing his friend struggle, Sasuke ran towards Naruto to help.

Naruto pushed as hard as he could to lift Sukai off of him. He could barely move with him on…then Naruto saw Sasuke running towards him with Sho still tailing him.

"SASUKE! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto exclaimed now panting.

Sasuke turned around to see Sho still following him and in that same moment Sho jumped at Sasuke with the kunai heading straight towards him.

_Shit._

Sasuke quickly decided to keep running towards Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke kicked Sukai off as quickly as he could and helped Naruto to his feet…Sasuke then felt a familiar wet and painful sensation emanating from his back.

_Shit._

**(A/N) Seems as though Sasuke wasn't fast enough. What'll happen next you ask?! Well… READ IT & Review ^_^ Enjoy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"SASUKE! DAMN IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke fell to his knees, kunai still in his back.

Naruto looked around for some sort of weapon, as he wasn't in his regular outfit because it was Team Seven's day off, he happened to find a letter opener.

The young ninja fought the rouge ninja, Sho, until he saw an opening then stuck the letter opener into Sho's chest until he could no longer hear him breathe. Naruto turned and faced Sukai…who started to run out the door. Naruto jumped over the bed and landed on Sukai's back. With that same letter opener; Naruto slit Sukai's neck…instantly killing him.

_Finally you shits are dead. You will NEVER touch him again._

Exhausted, Naruto stood up and looked around and found that Sasuke was trying to stand up.

The blonde ran over to the fallen raven and tried to help him sit back up onto the bed. The floor was slippery, covered in _his_ blood.

"Na…Naruto?" Sasuke said panting, his body swaying back and forth.

"It's okay now Sasuke they can't hurt you again…I…I promise Sasuke. I promise" Naruto swore…while leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and yanked the kunai out of his back. Gasping for breath and grunting in pain Sasuke fell over onto the, now blood stained, bed.

Naruto completely terrified on what to do…he quickly took off the sweatshirt he was wearing and laid it down. He knew he needed to get Sasuke to the hospital.

_DAMN IT! OF COURSE HE GOT HURT EVEN WITH ME HERE…! I SWEAR IF HE DIES…IF HE DIES…_

Naruto lifted Sasuke and laid him on his sweatshirt he tied the arms around Sasuke's waist to try to help slow the bleeding. Naruto then picked Sasuke up again.

_I'm carrying him like he's my bride…he's going to be so pissed. _ Naruto half jokingly thought.

He carried Sasuke half way to the hospital and he started getting worn out…Sasuke didn't weigh barely anything.

_Why hadn't I noticed he was fading away…?_

_It must've been Sukai jumping on me and then killing both of them maybe it wore me out and another thing Sasuke doesn't live right next to the hospital…damn him. _Naruto thought while trying to re-gain speed.

Naruto noticed some people of the village were still out late at food stands, they were all staring at him. Naruto knew that he looked weird carrying a bleeding shirtless guy with a sweatshirt tied halfway up his back. He just went along telling people it was a late night training accident. The blonde then ran into the best thing that could've happened that night…Kakashi Sensei.

_HELL YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! _Naruto cheered in his head.

"Kakashi Sensei please help me get Sasuke to the hospital…its serious!" Naruto explained.

Kakashi nodded his head slowly.

"Naruto be sure to tell me everything when we get there." Kakashi demanded completely seriously.

"O…okay." Naruto whimpered.

**(A/N) Yes Kakashi again. Your poor students. Even though I may enjoy this…well yeah I know they don't. Anyways I'm thinking only one more chapter! Enjoy what's left to come. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They arrived at the hospital and got Sasuke all bandaged up. The nurse there had said if Sasuke was just a few minutes later he would've bled out. Naruto almost passed straight out after hearing that.

"Naruto…if what you told me is true then we'll both have to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary around Sasuke." Kakashi instructed.

"Kakashi Sensei the two that did it last time are dead at his place…I killed them this time. Another thing Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke will be staying with me until I know for sure he's completely safe." Naruto announced.

Kakashi's eyes widened then softened to look down at both his students.

_Their only 15 years old and they have more trust in their friends then I did at that age. _

"Well Naruto, I'll leave you to keep an eye on Sasuke no matter how long it takes. Let's just make it your 24/7 mission shall we? Later then." Kakashi added with a slight grin as he vanished.

_Mission Objective: Protect Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto like the sound of that. It got him excited.

He sat down on the hospital bed next to Sasuke and put his hand under the blanket and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it out so he could hold it. Naruto quietly kissed Sasuke's hand…

_THANK GOD! SASUKE! THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING ME! _Naruto pleaded while fighting back tears.

Naruto was squeezing Sasuke's hand and pulled it towards his chest; Naruto then shut his eyes…and let himself cry.

Only seconds passed when suddenly Naruto felt another hand gently fall on his cheek. The excited blonde looked up to see _his_ Sasuke awake.

"Sasuke. You feeling okay?" Naruto whispered holding back his over excitement.

"N…Naruto? Hmph. I'm fine. Uh Naruto?" Sasuke muttered.

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing just now?" Sasuke asked looking at his hand.

"….Haa nothing. I'm glad your okay Sasuke" Naruto said with a quiet grin.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes…he began to smile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"…Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said with a gleam of gratefulness in his eyes.

That did it…Naruto couldn't hold back. He let go of Sasuke's hand, leaned down and kissed his best friend…the only one he ever cared so much for.

Sasuke kissed him back while wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him closer. Naruto detached himself from Sasuke's grip and took off his shoes. He made his way into the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke snuggled right up into Naruto's warm embrace.

"Sasuke…I love you." Naruto said with full confidence.

He kissed Sasuke's forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto…let me say this. Never again say that you're useless because today you were my savior. You have always been there for me. I love you." Sasuke whispered gently.

Sasuke fell into a calm sleep…without even having the slightest pain in his back. Naruto stayed there with, wide, open eyes going over and over what Sasuke had just confessed to him.

_His SAVIOR? Me? He LOVES me?_

Just thinking about it again gave him chills all over his body that made him smile a smile that was too big for his face.

Naruto calmly drifted off to sleep…while embracing the one he would give his life to protect. His blue eyes slowly shut as he thought of himself as a savior.

**(A/N) The End. Complete. Finished. Woot Woot! Hope you enjoyed this story. I absolutely love this pairing. More Fanfic in the future. Promise. R&R ^_^**


End file.
